The Three Brothers
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: The story revolves around the three sons of Deuteronomy; Macavity, Munkustrap, and the Rum Tum Tugger and their relationships with the tribe. Tugger and Misto. Munk and Alonzo. Mac and Tumbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my fourth Cats fanfic, so I just gotta say that I don't own 'Cats.' This story revovles around Munkustrap, the Rum Tum Tugger, and Macavity, who, to me, are the sons of Deuteronomy. All of them have slash relationships that you'll see with Misto+Tugger, Alonzo+Munk, and Tumbles+Macavity. It's not really a spoiler alert cause you find out about the relationships early on and you mostly see how they develop instead of who something develops with. So thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The small kitten with the growing maine covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying to keep out the yelling.<p>

"You can't do that!" shouted his older brother.

"Says who?" asked his oldest brother.

"Says dad."

"Because no cat has ever disobeyed their parent."

"Why do you have to be so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!" roared the eldest brother.

"Well quit acting like it!"

The youngest brother opened his eyes when he heard the middle brother cry out in pain. He looked to his oldest brother to see a look of guilt as he glanced at his paw. The guilt diminished and turned to a scary look in his dark eyes. He swiped his paw over his younger brother's face again. "I'm not stupid," he hissed and walked away.

The young kitten looked at his brother. "Munkey?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tummy," said Munkustrap, trying to hold back the tears that came with the pain from the two wounds on his face. He let out a shakey breath. "I don't understand why he has to be that way."

"Well, you did call him stupid."

"He was breaking the rules."

"You break the rules."

"He was breaking one that's bigger than staying up past bedtime, Tummy."

"What was it?"

Munkustrap looked to his innocent, younger brother. How am I suppose to tell him our brother was was talking with cats he shouldn't have? It's treason to talk to them, Munkustrap thought. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Rum Tum Tugger pouted. "You're only a few months older than me, you know? Don't act like you're a tom. I don't get why you treat Macky like that. _He's_ a tom and you're not so you shouldn't talk to him like that." The young kitten walked out like his oldest brother, his words stinging Munkustrap more than his wounds.

It hurt Munkustrap to see that his favorite brother's favorite brother wasn't him.

"Macky?" Rum Tum Tugger asked, entering his brother's den.

Macavity looked to his favorite brother and sighed, feeling guilty at having to expose his innocent brother to violence. "Hey Tummy," Macavity said. He never called him Tummy in front of the other toms since he had only recently become one and still was looked at like a kitten. Though he called him it when they were in private, since he still did _act _like a kitten.

"Why are you so mean to Munky?"

"Because he's a jerk."

Rum Tum Tugger sighed. "You're both jerks."

Macavity smirked. "It's not like I don't feel bad. He is my brother and I do love him. It's just..." He sighed. "Growing up, it changes us. We turn in to cats who get too serious and put pressure on ourselves too much." Macavity petted his brother's growing maine. "Look, Munky's gonna do great things with this tribe and he's gonna be respected a lot more than you and he's gonna get more attention. That also means he's going to be put under pressure more and isn't gonna be as happy. So can you just promise something?"

Rum Tum Tugger nodded at his older brother.

"Just do what you want. Don't let others tell you what to do and don't make things easy on them. The majority of these cats deserved to be mistreated." A scary, sinister tone grew in his voice at his last sentence, but eased up with his next. "Also, always question things. Questions yourself and things around you. Don't let anyone tell you that your opinion or interest in something isn't right. It's good to be curious. Try new things. See new things. Feel new things." A sad look crossed his face. "People will tell you that you shouldn't feel this way or do this, but don't listen to them. Don't let them influence you. I know I shouldn't have..."

Rum Tum Tugger smiled. "I promise to do all that, Macky."

Macavity smiled. "Good." Then he stood up and opened his makeshift window. "Now, dear brother, I must leave you."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to leave. I can't stay here anymore. Tell Munkustrap I'm sorry and that I love him. Tell Dad that, too."

"When will you come back?"

Macavity frowned. "I don't know." He turned his back on his younger and favorite brother, not wanting it to ba harder than it was.

"Macky!" Rum Tum Tugger called, but he was too small to look out the window. He ran out of the den, but Macavity wasn't there. "Macky," he whimpered, already missing his brother.

Macavity hid from his brother until he knew it was safe to come out. He snuck along through the crevices of the Junkyard, wanting to not be seen.

"Eep!" cried a kitten when Macavity accidentally stepped on its tail, not seeing it.

"Shit," he mumbled, but once he saw it was kitten he watched his mouth. He bent down and looked at the kitten hidden in the shadows. He had seen the kitten which was newly born, but had a hard time trying to remember its name. He hardly remembered any of the kittens' names. "Uh, what're you doing out here?" he asked.

"I-I was...hunting for mice," said the little white tabby with brown patches and long fur on the head with doughy eyes and a naturally pouty mouth.

"Why? Do your parents not feed you?" Macavity mentally slapped himself. I really need to get going.

"They do...I just wanna learn to be a good hunter."

Macavity nodded. "Let me help you out. There a crevice clear in the back of the Junkyard, the right side. Underneath an old milk crate there's a bunch of already dead rats there that I've caught. I don't need them anymore, so you take them. As for actually hunting - be patient and don't look for rats. Wait in a place until they come by and then pounce from your back legs."

The kitten smiled adorably. "Okay!" he chirped. "Thanks."

"No problem." Macavity stood up, ready to head out, but he knew he wouldn't be able to focus without knowing the kitten's name. "What's your name?"

"Tumblebrutus," said the kitten.

"Tumblebrutus. Nice." Then Macavity headed out, leaping over the gate of the Junkyard into the mysterious night.

Rum Tum Tugger looked at himself in the mirror the next day, trying to see a resemblance to Macavity and Munkustrap. He sighed. He really missed his brother.

"Tugger," said his father frantically, coming in to the room. "Where's Macavity? I can't find him anywhere."

"He left," said Rum Tum Tugger.

"Where to?"

"I don't know. He just went out through his window last night. He told me to tell you he's sorry and that he loves you."

"What? Did he say why?"

"Yeah."

Deuteronomy came closer to his son. "Well what did he say?"

"I don't think it's my right to tell you," Rum Tum Tugger said.

Deuteronomy's brow furrowed. "Tugger, why are you being difficult?"

He started to walk out of the room, saying on his way out, "Because I'm the Rum Tum Tugger."

Munkustrap overheard the conversation between his brother and father. Macavity? Gone? He went out and followed his brother. "Tummy," he said grabbing his brother's paw.

"It's Tugger," said the Rum Tum Tugger, yanking his paw away.

Munkustrap frowned at his brother. "What did Macky say?"

"Stuff, Munk," said Tugger, starting to walk away again.

Munkustrap grabbed his defiant younger brother and shoved him against the wall. "Tell me!"

"Fine! He said he loved you and that he's sorry. He said he couldn't stay here anymore and that's it."

"What did he say to you?"

"None of your business!" shouted Tugger shoving his brother away.

Munkustrap clenched his jaw. "What do you mean none of my business? I'm pretty certain my brothers are a part of my business."

"He made me promise him something, but I don't have to tell you."

"Damnit, Tummy!"

"Tugger!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does to me!"

"What is going on?" roared their father. "Why are you fighting?"

"He's being immature," mumbled Munkustrap.

"He's being too mature for his age," said Tugger.

"Both of you need to stop this," said Deuteronomy. "Both of you need to go to your rooms and stay there until we find your brother."

"You're not gonna find him," said Tugger.

"You don't know that," said Munkustrap.

"I do, too! There's a reason he always won at hide-and-go-seek!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Rum Tum Tugger," said his father furiously. "Tell me this instance what you know."

Tugger frowned. "I don't know what it is, but he just vanishes. He can disappear into thin air."

Deuteronomy and Munkustrap looked at Tugger, awe-struck.

"He said he has magical powers, cause he was born at midnight. He says that's why he was sick, cause he bottled up his magic but then that day when he seemed to become ten times better somehow, he said that's the day he unleashed his magic."

Munkustrap remembered that day a few months ago. Macavity had always been sick as a kitten, but then one day he was leaping all across the Junkyard, like new life and energy had consumed his body. It was miraculous. He also remembered the time when Munkustrap had cut his leg on a piece of glass and Macavity healed it quicker than Jennyanydots could do. It seemed...magical.

"It doesn't matter, though," said Tugger. As he ran away, he yelled, "Macavity's gone and he's never coming back!"

Though all three of the brothers knew, he'd eventually return.


	2. Chapter 2

Munkustrap sighed. "I don't know what to do Zo," he said to the black and white tom next to him.

"What do you mean?" Alonzo asked.

"You know how Tugger and I haven't talked in a long while," Munkustrap said, talking about how him and his brother had spoken a word to each other since the day after Macavity left. It had been a few months and Tugger had just recently turned a tom, a week before Alonzo did.

Alonzo nodded. "Well, I don't want to not talk to him."

"Why? He's a tool."

"I don't know what happened. The day after Mac left he just changed." He sighed. "I miss the good old days when the three of us were fun and got along."

"Well...I don't."

Munk smiled at his friend. "Of course you don't, cause you weren't here when that was happening and you're selfish and want me all to your self."

Alonzo smiled. "Of course."

Munkustrap looked into his blue eyes with his own silver ones. He looked around before sneaking Alonzo a kiss, who gratefully returned it.

Their relationship had started the day Munkustrap became a tom a while ago. Alonzo had had a crush on Munk and Munk had one on him int return, but they never realized it until Alonzo made a move. He said he had another gift for Munk after giving him a big juicy rat. Munk asked what it was, and Alonzo kissed him. He was in bliss when Munk kissed him back. Though they had to keep it quiet and hidden because some of the older Jellicles didn't approve of it.

The only other person who knew about it was Demeter, because she had caught them together. To his relief, Demeter completely understood, since she had a thing for her best friend, Bombalurina, but of course, Bomba was too infatuated with Tugger to notice, hence why Demeter never liked Tugger. To keep things on the down low, Demeter and Munk acted like they were going to get together so people wouldn't question why they didn't have mates.

One other person knew, too; Cassandra. Alonzo and her had been very close friends, and so he sort of let it slip out to her. She promised to keep it a secret if Alonzo would cover for her when she disappeared with Exotica. She never said if there was something going on, but Alonzo always assumed.

"Aaah!" they heard a queen scream.

Since Munkustrap had become the Jellicle Protector, he immediately ran to find the source, Alonzo following as his second in command.

He stopped mid-run once he saw his brother, Macavity standing there. They made eye contact and Macavity smiled. "Well, if it isn't Munkustrap. Long time no see, eh?"

Munkustrap wasn't sure what to say.

"I was just stopping by to get a few things." He held up a bag of stolen goods, smiling devilishly.

"Macavity, why?"

He laughed. "It's in my nature." He raised his hand and disappeared.

Macavity hadn't gotten use to controlling all of his magic, so he could only teleport to a small distance. He teleported to his old favorite spot in the back of the Junkyard where it was nicely hidden under piles and piles of junk, also and easy escape route. He was walking away to the hole in the gate when something jumped out at him. He fell back and was ready to fight the cat, but only saw it to be the young kitten who was now a new tom, Tumblebrutus. He surprisingly remembered his name, even though he was horrible with names. "Tumblebrutus?" he asked.

"M-Macavity?" Tumblebrutus asked. "What're you doing here? You went missing."

"No, I just ran away. I came back to steal some stuff." He held up his bag, no guilt in him at all.

"Why?"

"Cause, I just do it. I needed some stuff, too. Why'd you attack me?"

"Oh, I didn't know it was you."

Macavity smirked. "But you were still gonna attack the first tom you saw?"

Tumblebrutus blushed and shrugged. "I've been practicing my fighting."

"You sure do practice a lot. Why fighting?"

"To help Munkustrap and Alonzo and the other toms when trouble arises."

"Oh, so when I come back and terrorize the tribe you'll fight me."

Tumblebrutus hunched his shoulders. "Um...yeah?"

Macavity laughed. "Good for you. Don't end up like me. End up like Munk, but don't be as big a tool, Brutus."

Tumblebrutus smiled.

Macavity smiled, too, and looked into his green eyes. He frowned suddenly and stood up. "I have to go," he said quickly and left quickly, too. He frowned at the conversation. I shouldn't be nice, he thought. But he's so cute. NO! No, Mac, we can't think like that. He stopped and closed his eyes, dreading his decisions. I like toms, but I shouldn't. He recalled the time he had snuck out behind the fence and met up with a tom from around the way, Cleo. He had been caught by Jenny and a few others, and they told how it's not right to talk to other cats like him, and how it's not right to be with toms in that way. Though Macavity still broke the rules, and was caught Munkustrap who didn't want to tell on him, but instead wanted him to tell on himself. That was his last day at the Junkyard.

Macavity frowned, hating himself for having them influence him still. They were just so harsh on him about it, about toms being with toms. They spewed this stuff about how they have to keep the population growing but Macavity knew it just wasn't in their morals. He hated them for that. He hated how he knew his brother wouldn't be happy, because he had caught Munkustrap moaning Alonzo's name, and he knew those types of moans. He never said it to Munk, though, not wanting to hurt him in that way.

"Poor Munk," he sighed, and walked farther away.

"Munkustrap?" called Deuteronomy.

"Yes Father?" Munk asked, entering his father's den.

"I have exciting news."

"What's that?"

"Bustopher's nephew has escaped the pound. He is also Victoria's sister and I plan on naming him a Jellicle and having him live with us."

"What's his name?"

"Mistoffelees. He's two months older than Victoria and has just recently turned into a tom, about a month exactly after Tugger became a tom."

"Okay. Do you want me to show him around when he gets here?"

"Yes, and there's one other thing. He has magical powers, too. He was born at midnight as well."

Munkustrap looked at his father. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"Well, some will be scared, so I want you to encourage his powers."

"Okay." Munk nodded.

"There's one more thing."

Munk smirked. "What? Is he also a psychic or something?"

His father didn't smile. "No, it's just that his sister reports him to have no interest in queens at all."

Munk froze. Here it goes, he thought. My father is gonna tell me to change that. Let him no it's not accepted.

Deuteronomy sighed. "Just let him know not all of the Jellicles approve of that. I personally don't mind-"

"What?" Munk said, surprised since he believed his father didn't approve of it.

"It's natural son. If you don't approve of it then-"

"No! No, that's not it." Munk started to laugh. "I'm so relieved you don't mind." He laughed and then stopped once he realized what he said.

Deuteronomy finally smiled. "Is there someone in your life you're not telling me about son?"

"Uh, no, no. I-it's nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I'll, uh, I gotta go." He hurried out of the den, hearing his father laugh before shutting the door.

Munkustrap greeted the tuxedo cat named Mistoffelees the next day. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hello," said the small tom shyly.

"I'm Munkustrap-"

"And I'm the Rum Tum Tugger," said Tugger coming over immediately once he saw the tom. Oh my Everlasting Cat, he thought. Am I in the Heavyside Layer? This tom is _fine_. Damn.

"Mistoffelees," said the new tom, smiling slightly.

Tugger got on one knee and took the tom's hand, making him blush. "Well, Mr. Mistoffelees, I am ever so obliged to meet you." He placed a kiss on the tom's hand, making him laugh slightly, not sure what to do but completely overwhelmed and overtaken already by Tugger. "Please, will you let me show you around?"

Mistoffelees looked to Munkustrap, who was quite bemused by Tugger's...gayness. If anyone in the tribe liked toms, it was Tugger, because he made it so that he flirted with everyone. Though something about the interaction and the look on Tugger's face makes it seem like there's something different about Mistoffelees. Making he'll freaking settle down. "Go ahead," said Munk. This will leave me some time to spend with Zo. He smiled as he thought of his lover, quickening his pace.

"So, uh, Rum Tum Tugger-"

"For one thing, it's _the _Rum Tum Tugger." He shrugged bashfully. "But you can just call me Tugger."

"Well, you can just call me Misto or Misto."

"Can I call you Misty?"

Misto smiled. "I don't care."

Tugger smiled, too. Oh my goodness he is the most adorable cat I've ever seen. "Are you a tom? You look young but you seem mature."

"I just turned a tom."

"Oh, me too, a couple months ago. So your sister's Vicki?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"She's adorable, just like you."

Misto blushed but smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you my den."

"Shouldn't you be showing me around?" Misto asked.

"Duh, Misty," said Tugger. "Where ever I'm at is all that's important."

Misto laughed.

Tugger led them to an old, hollowed out stereo speaker with old CD's in it and one big, comfy bed. He plopped down on it and patted next to him. Misto hesitantly but willingly sat next to Tugger. "Where you stayin?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably with Vicki," said Misto.

"Psh, what? No way, you're staying with me. Vicki lives with Jennyanydots. There's no way we could goof off there. This is my den and everyone is always too afraid to come in here so I get away with everything."

"Why are they too afraid to come in here?"

"They think I'm sleeping with someone, but I actually rarely sleep with people. They all think I'm a whore but I just flirt with everything I see to be difficult. That's what my oldest brother told me to do."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Two. Munkustrap is the second oldest, and the oldest is Macavity but he ran away to do bad things with his magic."

"He's a magician?"

"Yep."

"Me, too."

Tugger grinned. "Really? Do something!"

Misto giggled. Oh my gosh, so freaking adorable, Tugger thought. "Like what?"

"Can you conjure up a rat?"

Misto nodded and in a minute he had big two juicy rats that him and Tugger ate fervently.

Tugger faced Misto and sat cross-legged, smiling big. "Tell me about yourself, that way we can be comfortable with each other quicker and not have to wait until it's 'appropriate' to do some things."

"Like what things?"

"Thing things. You'll find out. Just spill."

"Well, my parents live in Liverpool, unfortunately. We got separated a long time ago, and then I got separated from Vicki and was put in a pound for the majority of my life. That's about it really. I managed to escape cause I finally figured out how to vanish."

"What's your favorite color?"

Misto smiled. "Powder blue. Yours?"

"Cherry red. What's your favorite food?"

"Tuna."

"Mine, too!"

Misto laughed. "You're silly."

"I know. I just try not to take things too seriously. I just go with the flow and let life live itself for me. It's not that I'm not serious. When someone dies of course I'm sad, but I just try to think about how they're going to the Heavyside Layer. When I fall in love it's not like I won't take that serious or anything. It's just when something annoys me, I remind myself how annoying I am."

"You have a nice way to think about life."

"Yeah," he sighed. "It's cause my brother told me to do things for him before he left, and I plan to do them. So - are you a virgin?"

"What?" Misto asked, blushing.

"Of course you are. I respect your decision. I'm kind of slutty, but I do plan on settling down with the right queen or tom."

"You like both?"

"Yeah, but I can't really take the queens too seriously. They just have _no _respect for themselves. Plus, they think they just have to be a bitch. Heavyside forbid they can realize someone can make a mistake. Do you like queens or toms?"

"Uh...toms."

"Good! Have you ever kissed a tom before?"

"No..."

"Do you wanna kiss me?"

Misto blushed. "Uh, I-I don't know, I-I j-" Tugger pressed his lips to Misto's before he could finish his sentence.

Mh, he tastes so good, Tugger thought. Like peppermint. When Misto pushed forward, Tugger took this as a chance to pull Misto into his arms, and even though Misto was severely nervous, he still wrapped his arms around Tugger as they lied back.

"You sure do move fast," Misto said once they stopped kissing, his face flushed and glowing.

"I like you," Tugger said. "You're...unique. It's gonna be fun having you as my new roommate. But - if I ever put you in an uncomfortable position, then just tell me. I won't mind." He flashed Misto a sexy grin, and Misto melted in to his arms. "I bet you didn't expect this when you came here, did you?"

"Not at all," Misto laughed. "But I sure do like it a lot better."


	3. Chapter 3

Macavity opened the window and quietly and stealthily snuck into the den, not making a sound. He stared down at the cute tom who was tall and strong but had a kittenish face. The moonlight hit his fur perfectly, making his white fur seem silver. Before he realized what he was doing, he ran a hand along Tumblebrutus's face. Tumblebrutus stirred slightly, but didn't wake, only pressed his head into Macavity's hand. Macavity looked down at his lips, coming closer. He looked to his closed eyes before moving forward and pressing his lips against the sleeping tom's, gently, like he was a glass figurine. He let go, relieved that Tumblebrutus hardly moved. He exhaled and then inhaled the musky scent Tumblebrutus gave off. He closed his eyes and inhaled again.

"Macavity?"

His eyes shot open and backed up immediately.

Tumblebrutus sat up and tilted his head. "Was - was that you that just-"

"No. I didn't kiss you," Macavity said. He mentally slapped himself. He didn't even say kiss yet! "I-I was just...I have to go."

"Wait!" Tumblebrutus said, grabbing Macavity's arm. He smiled at him. "Stay." He sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall, tucking his legs up. He pulled Macavity next to him, who couldn't stop staring at the younger tom. "Why do you act different around me? You're like an entirely different person," Tumblebrutus said. "Everyone here is so afraid of you, except for your brothers and your dad. Though I don't think you're scary at all. They think you're a horrible criminal. I think you're sweet."

Macavity found himself blushing. Oh good grief, why can't I control my emotions? he asked himself. Screw it. I'll just let them control me. "I just, uh...find you more comfortable...and cause I like you." I'm ridiculous. I sound like a stupid kitten.

Tumblebrutus smiled. "I like you, too."

"You do?" That surprised Macavity. Of course, he isn't screaming in terror at the sight of me.

"Yeah," Tumblebrutus laughed.

"Can I call you Brutus?"

"You have before, so I don't see why not." Brutus lied back. "You can stay the night. You can leave before anyone wakes up."

Macavity pondered it. He shrugged and cuddled up to Brutus. "Good night," he said, draping an arm over the young tom.

"Night Macavity."

* * *

><p>"Brutus?" Macavity nudged the tom slightly. "Brutus."<p>

Brutus opened his eyes drowsily. "Hm?"

"I'm gonna go now," Macavity said.

Brutus rolled over and looked up at Macavity. "Okay. Will you be back?"

"Y-yes, but...you know we shouldn't be together like this right?"

Brutus tilted his head. "Why?"

"Well, so many people here don't approve, but then so many don't like me either."

"Macavity, you haven't been banned or anything, and I don't really care for people who don't approve. I like you and that's all that should matter. Do you like me?"

"Well, yeah, I do, but...I just feel so guilty about it, Brutus. I mean, when I was here and they figured out I liked toms...they were horrible. They made me feel so disgusting for it, and I just couldn't do it anymore."

Brutus put his hand on Macavity's cheek. "Why do they say it's wrong? It's not like the Everlasting Cat has said it's an abomination or anything. It's just an opinion, Macavity. One that you don't have to agree with."

Macavity nuzzled his neck and looked into his eyes deeply. He planted a tender kiss on his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed more. He sighed and let go. "I'll see you soon," Macavity whispered, giving him one last kiss before he vanished.

It was later on when Munkustrap was walking to his den when he came across Tumblebrutus. "Hey Tumbles," he greeted.

"Hi Munk," Brutus replied.

Munk walked past him - and then he got a wiff of something, something different. His eyes grew wide. Macavity. He quickly grabbed Tumblebrutus's arm and pulled him to a secluded area in the back. "What's the deal, Munk?" Brutus asked, smiling slightly.

"You smell like my brother Tumbles. Did you get in a fight or something?" Munk asked.

Brutus smiled. "Of course not. We just...have a little relationship going on. He came over yesterday."

Neither of them knew it, but a small, tuxedo cat had heard this conversation from inside of Tugger's den, since Munk and Brutus were standing a few feet away. Misto's heart fell at that. _A little relationship._

"I really like him, Munk," Brutus said.

Misto couldn't take anymore. He closed his eyes and vanished so he ended up on a junk pile where no one could see him.

"But, Tumbles, it's Macavity. How could you..."

Brutus shrugged. "I just like him. I can't help who I like, Munk."

Munkustrap nodded, suddenly feeling bad for him. And I thought my relationship was hard, he thought. He'll have to keep his secret from everyone. Even if people start to approve of toms with toms, no one will approve of Macavity. "Just be careful."

Brutus smiled. "I will."

Tugger was in his den when Misto returned, a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Tugger asked, hating to see something so adorable look so down.

"Nothing," Misto replied. He sat on one end of the bed, far from Tugger, his back to him.

Tugger crawled to him. "Misty? What's wrong?"

Misto turned to Tugger. "I don't really like being led on, Tugger," Misto said.

"What're you talking about?"

"I overheard a conversation going on earlier and Tumblebrutus was saying how he had 'a little relationship' with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. He was talking to Munk and he was saying how he was with his brother."

Tugger's brow furrowed. "You do know I have another brother don't you Misto?"

"Yeah, but you said he ran away so how could they be together?" Misto sighed, feeling hopeless. "I know we're not together but just don't make it seem like we will."

Tugger grabbed Misto's hand. "Misty, my brother Macavity comes and goes. Did they specifically say it was me?"

"No..."

"Well I'm not with Tumblebrutus. He must be with Macavity, Misty. I like you and frankly I don't like anyone else."

Misto looked at Tugger finally. "Really?"

"Yeah, and we can even go ask Tumbles if you want. Come on." Tugger grabbed his hand and pulled Misto out the door and all the way to Brutus's den. They walked in without knocking and Tugger stopped immediately. "Whoa," he said. "Yeah, this really smells like Macavity." He looked around and frowned when he didn't see Brutus. They walked out and fortunately ran into Brutus once they stepped out.

"Tumbles, are you with my brother?" Tugger asked.

Tumbles smiled. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"Nothing," Tugger said, and quickly pulled Misto away. "See? He didn't even smell like me. Sheesh, I wonder what they did to get their scents all over each other." He laughed a little at his answer.

"What did they do?" Misto asked.

"Uh, various things." Things I wanna try with you, Tugger thought. "So are we okay?"

Misto smiled. "We're okay."

"Good."

None of them knew it, but a black and white cat had been sitting on a junk pile when the three had spoken. Munk? he thought. With Tumbles? Rage went through him and he quickly stomped to the junk pile where Munkustrap was doing his round of looking out for trouble.

"Hey, Zo," Munk said. He frowned when he saw the pissed look on Munkustrap. "What's wrong?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Alonzo asked.

"What? Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"Because Tugger just asked Tumblebrutus if he was with his brother and he said yes. Can you explain that?"

"Yes, I can. Tumblebrutus is in a little relationship with Macavity, not me. I asked him earlier about it cause he smelt like Macavity." Munkustrap grabbed Alonzo's hands. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"I know, I just...couldn't imagine Tumbles with Macavity. It didn't even cross my mind."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either." Munkustrap pulled Alonzo into his arms and kissed him. "I just hope Macavity doesn't hurt him, or that anyone finds out."

"It'll be devastating for the both of them." Alonzo looked up at Munk, and smiled slightly "Two of the three sons of Deuteronomy like toms, and the other one probably does, too. You all are so gay."

Munk smiled. "The best thing is that my father doesn't mind."

Alonzo smiled bigger. "Really?"

"Really."

They kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tugger looked at the sleeping tom next to him who looked so utterly adorable when he slept, like a kitten. He draped his arm over Misto and kissed his nose, which ultimately woke the tom up. Misto drowsily opened his eyes and smiled lightly at Tugger.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," Tugger replied. "I'm so tired."

"Me, too."

The two had stayed up last night goofing off by performing a magic show, playing all sorts of games, pulling pranks on the others, and hiding under the covers, whispering secrets.

"Guess what today is?" Tugger asked.

"What?"

"Our one month anniversary of knowing each other." Tugger rolled over and handed a nicely wrapped gift.

Misto smiled and opened it to reveal a black bow tie. He laughed and hugged Tugger saying his thanks. "I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything."

"It's fine. You can just conjure up some delicious breakfast."

Misto sat up and did so, handing Tugger two fat rats. It was when Misto was about to bite his second rat that he sat up immediately shouting, "Oh crap!"

"What?" Tugger asked.

"It's Vicki's birthday!"

Tugger sat up, too. "Crap. I'm suppose to be there, too."

They both bolted out the door fast and ran to Jenny's, arriving right after everyone sang Happy Birthday.

"Sorry we're late," Misto mumbled.

"Slept in," Tugger replied.

Everyone looked at the two quizzically since Misto was wearing a random bow tie and his fur was slightly disheveled and because Tugger didn't have any of his accessories on and his maine was wild - and quite sexy.

"Oh pooh, I forgot a present," Misto said.

"You're a conjurer," said Tugger. "Just make something."

"Uh...okay." He turned his back and focused really hard as Tugger covered for him. He surprisingly made a jewel collar with his magic, taking a lot of his energy to do so. "Here sis," he said and put the collar on her.

"Oh I love it!" she sqeaked hugging her brother. She tilted her head to look at him. "Are you okay? You seem kind of pale."

"I'm fine, I just, uh, used up a lot of my energy."

"Oh, well go sit down bubby."

"Yeah..." said Misto, right before he collapsed. Fortunately, Tugger caught him.

"Shit!" he yelled, panicking. He ran him in to the other room as Jenny got her medical stuff.

"What happened?" Munk asked.

"He just used up a lot of his magic and lost a lot of energy doing so," Tugger replied. He ran a hand through his maine, getting frantic.

Though Misto wasn't that out of it. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Gosh, Misto, you didn't have to get her a gift. You could've just lied and said it's at home," said Tugger.

Misto smiled. "I'm not going to lie to my own sister, Tugger," he replied.

"Come on, we should get you home." Tugger scooped Misto into his arms.

"Home?" asked Bomba.

"You live together?" Vicki asked.

"Duh. He's not living here with all this adult supervision," said Tugger. He smiled teasingly. "There are many bad things we do together that shouldn't be viewed by kittens." Then he walked out of the den, Misto blushing in his arms, and everyone looking at them confusedly.

"You're brother is definitely gay," mumbled Alonzo to Munk.

"At least someone has finally taken his heart."

Alonzo tilted his head. "I wish we were as confident enough to make it pretty obvious what's going on between us."

"Someday, Zo. Believe me, someday."

"What? When everyone dies?"

Munk smiled down at him. "That is someday."

Alonzo laughed. "Well, we'll just have to let the younger generations it's okay, since they are the future."

"Of course, but right now...let's go to my den."

"I've been waiting for you to say something all day dear."

Macavity was lurking by the Junkyard, waiting to see some cats, but they all must've been inside. He saw Tugger walk out of one den, carrying a black queen. Or tom. He really couldn't tell. He was glad his brother was happy, but worried if the cat was a queen or a tom. If it's a queen, he's in the clear. If it's a tom, it's depressing. He then saw Munkustrap walk out with Alonzo and stared at them intently, glad and sad to see them together.

After awhile, all the cats came out of the same den and went on with their daily lives. He saw Tumblebrutus hanging around some toms that looked like new toms and jealousy went through his veins at the thought of other toms wanting Brutus. Some of the younger queens and kittens joined them and it all seemed okay until some type of fight broke out. Two of the queens started bickering and so one tom stepped in but then threw his hands up and then Brutus stepped in gently, and that's when a queen swiped her paw across Brutus's face.

Macavity was down there in an instant, and just as quick as he was there he was gone with Brutus in his arms and none of the cats seeing what exactly happened. They all shrieked, except for Brutus, and none of the older cats were around to see Macavity but they did hear the screams. Though they arrived too late.

"Macavity? What're you-"

"Are you okay?" Macavity asked, examining his cheek intently. It was hardly a scratch, just a little red mark.

"I'm okay," said Brutus. He smiled a little at the worry in Macavity's eyes.

Macavity sighed. "They shouldn't hit you," he mumbled.

"It didn't hurt at all." Brutus then wrapped his arms around Macavity, startling him. Though Macavity didn't hesitate to hold him back. "So, since we're together. What do you want to do?"

Macavity smiled. "Follow me."

"What happened?" asked Munk, running to the group of kittens who looked terrified along with Alonzo.

"W-we don't know," cried Etcetera, who was completely terrified.

"We were just standing here and then a puff of black smoke came and Tumblebrutus was gone," said Pouncival.

A few gasped at the realization of what happened.

"Macavity," said Demeter.

Munk and Alonzo exchanged looks, not sure what to do. Tumblebrutus wasn't hurt, but it's not like they couldn't send out a search party. It'd cause questions and eventually the truth about Brutus's and Macavity's relationship would be revealed.

"Everyone get in their dens," Munk said. "Alonzo and I will scout the area. If we have any clues as to where he is, we'll come back for more of you."

"Are you insane?" asked Jenny. "Who knows what Macavity could do to him? He could be dead!"

Munk clenched his jaw. "My brother is not a murderer." And with that, him and Alonzo started to run towards the back gate. On their way, Tugger came out of his den, having no clue what was going on.

"What's up?" he asked. "Everyone's being too loud. Is something wrong?"

Munk looked up at his brother, because even though he was older, Tugger was still taller with his lanky body. Munk was always relieved he wasn't stronger than him. "Macavity took Tumbles. I told them that Alonzo and I would scout the area and then come back if we find any clues, but we weren't really going to come back. we figured we'd just find Tumbles on our own."

"Misto and I will come, too," Tugger said. "To help." Though really, he just wanted to see his brother again.

So the four of them started off, Misto using his power to show them the way when it got too dark.

Meanwhile, Macavity had taken Brutus first to the London Eye. They snuck onto one of the carts to take them up and stayed there for a long time, admiring the city from a bird's eye view.

"This is amazing," said Brutus. "It's impossible to believe that this is only about forty minutes from the Junkyard."

"There's so much more to this world, Brutus," said Macavity. "It's so huge. There are millions of other cats in the world."

"Really? Do they live in London?"

"No, maybe one percent do. Though there are cats all over the world, and we'll probably only ever meet two hundred, see about a thousand."

Brutus tilted his head. "Well, just as long as you meet the right ones, that's all that matters."

Macavity smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

After the London Eye, they crossed the bridge right next to it and went to the Palace of Westminster. It's much easier and less dangerous for a cat to get inside, so Macavity took Brutus inside to have a better look. He smiled at his amazed his friend, who looked up and around at all the amazing things to see.

"Hold on," Macavity said. He petted down and groomed Brutus's hair. "Just in case they see us as strays and kick us out." Macavity tried his best to tame his fur, but it barely worked. "Oh screw it."

Once a few people had spotted the cats, they headed out and strolled the dark streets of Scotland Yard. Macavity eyed a pub, but decided to skip for Brutus. They sat down on a fountain's edge and glanced at everything around them.

"What a beautiful place," said Brutus.

"Yeah," sighed Macavity. "It's a shame that the Jellicles get afraid of it."

"It's so marvelous. Maybe I could tell them it's okay."

Macavity smirked. "What? Are you gonna tell them Macavity took you on a day-trip? Yeah, they'll definitely take you back after that."

"For one thing, I was just going to say I got to see it all without any elaboration, but secondly - if you just come back and apologize then they won't be afraid of you."

"Apologize? For what?"

"I dunno. People say you left because you did bad things and so I figured they'd take you back."

"No. I didn't leave because of that. I did do bad things but it's nothing that horrible to the point I have to leave. I talked to a few cats that weren't Jellicles and I might've been a bully, but nothing that could've gotten me in deep trouble. No, it's what _they_ did."

"What did they do?"

Macavity frowned, remembering the dark times. "They caught me with a tom before, one that I don't really know or really care about. It's just when I was a kitten a questioning myself. They told me that's not who I'm suppose to be with. I told them I couldn't help it and that it wasn't any of their business. They tried to sugarcoat things, but then I told them off. And so they told me that if I keep doing what I'm doing then I'll just go to Hell."

Brutus placed a hand on his. "Do you still believe that?"

"I try not to...but sometimes it's hard. They were just so harsh about it all. They acted like I had no feelings..."

"Look at the day we had, Macavity. If some cats were to see us then they'd just see two cats happy and together and would never guess them to go to Hell. It's logically impossible."

Macavity kissed Brutus sweetly. He pulled away and looked into his emerald eyes. "Brutus, I-" He paused when he sensed something - Jellicles. He looked down at Brutus, his innocent face and loving eyes. How could I put him in danger like this? he thought. "I'm sorry. I-I can't." Then Macavity vanished, leaving Brutus confused - and hurt. Though it was only Munk, Alonzo, Tugger, and Misto, people who would've kept his secret.

"Tumbles?" Munk asked. He sniffed the air, which was full of Macavity's scent.

Brutus looked up at him and rubbed his arm. He felt his eyes well up with tears and looked down.

"Come on, Tumbles," said Tugger. "Let's get you home."

"Wait," Munk said. "He smells too much like Macavity." He started to groom Tumbles, Alonzo joining in and after a minute or so the scent was gone.

When they arrived back at the Junkyard, the Jellicles came out, relieved to see Brutus and getting the wrong idea from his hurt expression.

"He probably violated him."

"He always was like _that._"

"Like what?"

"Into toms."

"Oh, do you think he..."

"Probably."

"That's disgusting."

"I feel so bad for Tumbles."

"He'll never want to see another day after going through that."

"Tumbles, why don't you just go get some sleep?" said Munk, hearing all the horrible things about his brother.

Tumbles nodded and went in to his den.

"Talk to him for me, will you?" Tugger asked Misto.

"Okay."

"Zo, you go, too."

Alonzo and Misto went in to Brutus's den to find out what happened but also to comfort him.

"What happened Munk?"

"Nothing," said Munk.

"What do you mean 'nothing?' He looks miserable."

"Well we don't know why he's like that. He didn't get raped. Macavity isn't like that."

"Yes he is."

"Just because he likes toms doesn't mean he's a rapist," snapped Tugger.

"Coming from the one living with a tom..."

"What was that?" Tugger asked, his claws coming out.

"Munk, tell him to go home. We need to be serious here."

"My brother knows just as much about this situation as I do," Munk said, also getting defensive. "He can probably figure more out than me, too."

Tugger looked at his brother, surprised he'd say something like that.

"For one thing, we need to figure out why Macavity took Tumblebrutus," said Tugger.

"We just went over this..."

"My brother is not a rapist!"

Everyone shut up at that. A dead silence stayed over them until Etcetera said, "We were fighting."

"What Etccy?" Tugger asked.

"Electra and I were fighting and Tumbles stepped in. I kind of slapped him." She hung her head.

"Okay, then what happened?"

"Then Macavity just appeared and disappeared with Tumbles in, like, two seconds," Plato said.

Tugger scratched the back of his head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Jellicles."

They turned to see Deuteronomy standing behind them.

"Please, return to your dens. I must speak with my sons."

The Jellicles returned to their dens as Munk and Tugger stood standing.

Macavity had been watching from a hiding place, tears running down his face and rage running through his veins at the things said about him. Though some light was left in him at the words of his brothers. He was tempted to go in to his father's den with his brothers, to just return home with them. Though he stayed behind instead.

"Boys," said Deuteronomy. "What's going on?"

Munk sighed. "Dad," he said. "You know how you said you don't care if toms are with toms, right?"

"Wait, what?" Tugger asked. He looked to his father. "You don't care about that?"

"No, in fact, I was never sure about it. The majority of Jellicles seemed to not approve, and generally I just did what the majority thought. Though because of that, Macavity left, and never does a day pass that I don't blame myself. So frankly, I just don't care anymore. People deserve to be happy and with who they want. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Well...Macavity and Tumblebrutus have a thing going on, but I don't know anymore. We found Tumbles sitting alone on a fountain, looking hurt," said Munk.

"It looked like he got dumped," said Tugger. "I would kinda know, since, you know, I've broken a few hearts before..." he mumbled.

"Is that all this is?"

"I'm guessing so, but we don't know for sure. Tugger, go get Misto and Zo and see what they figured out."

Tugger nodded and stood up, leaving.

Munk sighed and looked at his father. "Alonzo and I have been in a relationship for awhile now, Dad. I just never really wanted to tell anyone. I mean, Demeter and Cassandra know cause they're kind of in the same predicament."

"What? Demeter and Cassandra are together, too?"

"What? No, no, Demeter just has a thing for Bomba and Cassie and Exotica are kind of together or something." Munk smirked. "Gosh, there are a lot of gay people in this tribe."

"And of course all three of my sons are."

They laughed until Tugger, Misto, and Alonzo arrived.

"It's true," sighed Tugger. "Macavity rejected Tumbles."

"Though, he said it was only because of what the tribe told Macavity, about how he'll go to Hell," said Alonzo.

"It was pretty depressing to hear," Misto said. "I mean, in the pound the other cats said they were use to toms being toms from where they were from. It surprised me that no one accepted it here."

"Well don't worry," said Deuteronomy. "I do accept, and I approve you being a mate to my son," he said to Alonzo. "And if you two are together, I approve, too," he said to Misto. "For now, though, leave me to my thoughts."

The four cats left, eager to get home with good news.


	5. Chapter 5

"So..."

"So...?"

Misto stared up at Tugger. "Are we...together?"

Tugger smiled. "Well, I want to be, but I don't like to rush into things. So this month has sort of been a dating period."

"Well, how long until we're officia?"

"A month and a day."

Misto smiled at realizing that day was a month and a day. He wrapped his arms around Tugger and they fell onto the bed, laughing. They stared at each other, smiling. Tugger ran a hand through Misto's fur and then leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He held him tighter and pressed his lips deeper. They let go and smiled at each other.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

Misto laughed. "Yeah, my first kiss is my first boyfriend."

"Oh that boosts my ego so much, Misty."

Misto kissed his nose. "If only we could tell people."

Tugger tilted his head. "I think we should."

"What?"

"Look, it's only the older generation that really has a problem with it. Then half the people in our generation are gay and the younger generation doesn't know. Everyone else just doesn't care. we have to influence people that it's okay, mostly the younger generation. We should take the brunt of everyone's scrutiny so others won't have to deal with it when all those who oppose it are dead. There could be some kittens who don't know about their sexuality and we have to make sure they grow up in a place where they can be themselves."

Misto smiled warmly at Tugger. "And they say Munkustrap is the leader, but look at you, putting others before yourself. You're gonna get hurt but you know it and you're doing it for others. That's why you're amazing."

"Well you're amazing for doing it, too."

"And crazy."

Tugger smiled and kissed his lover again. "Well, let's go do this thing."

They stood up and walked outside of their den. They exchanged looks as Tugger's heart was racing, and he took Misto's hand. They strolled the Junkyard, making sure everyone knew it, not talking to anyone, and then went back to their den.

"Holy shit, that was scary," Tugger mumbled, pulling Misto into his lap.

"I know, Tummy."

"Tummy?"

Misto smiled smiled. "It's cute, and so are you."

"What? I'm handsome. You're cute. I'm sexy. You're adorable. I'm hot. You're pretty. See the difference?"

Misto laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...Tummy."

Tugger smiled and threw him on to the bed. "At least we can still smile like this."

"Who knows? Maybe no one really does care that much."

Though Misto wasn't exaclty right.

"Oh goodness," said Alonzo, going into Munk's den. "Guess what I just saw?"

"What?" Munk asked, pulling Alonzo onto his lap.

"Tugger and Misto strolling the yard...holding hands."

"What?"

"Yep. They're public now. You should've seen Bomba's face. It was basically every negative emotion."

"And Demeter's?"

"Ecstasy."

"Well, maybe they could get together now."

"Maybe we could come out now."

Alonzo looked at the silver tabby. "Excuse me?"

"Well, think about it. Not many people like Tugger and not many know Misto but some still like them and a lot of the kittens look up to them both. Though, if we came out, then the people who don't like Tugger or Misto and them being together might think twice about us."

Alonzo looked down. "I don't know..."

Munk wrapped his arms around Alonzo. "Zo, I know you're afraid of what people think but-"

"It'll just make me more of an outsider," Alonzo said. Alonzo had been found as a kitten and taken in warmly, but as he grew up he realized that not many of the Jellicles treated him like a Jellicle and others just treated him like a freak - except for Munkustrap. He made sure to welcome Alonzo, not just because he thought he was cute, but also because he felt it was his duty.

"No, picture Alonzo. If people are okay with this, then they'll treat you with so much respect because you're with me."

"Yeah, _if._"

"Zo, just think about it. I'm saying right this day, but someday."

He sighed. "Someday."

Munk smiled and kissed his head. "I'm gonna go talk to others and get their input on Tugger and Misto. When I come back...look sexy for me." He shut the door to Alonzo's laughter.

"Munkustrap," said Bomba coming up to him the second she saw him, Demeter following. "We have a situation."

"It's not that big a deal," mumbled Demeter.

"It's horrible!"

"You're just jealous. I don't see why, he wasn't going to ever be with you in the first place."

Bomba turned to her, furious.

"Girls, please, I know. Tugger is happy with Misto and Misto is happy with Tugger. That's all that matters. And Bomba, don't be mean to Demeter. Tugger has moved on and you should just find someone else, preferably someone who really knows you." He tried to help Demeter, but Bomba was still too pissed.

Bomba stalked off, leaving Demeter and Munk.

"I don't think she'll ever feel the same way," Demeter said.

"I use to think that about Alonzo, but he ended up being the one to kiss me first. You never know. For now, though, why don't you just go and comfort her? Be there for her. It's not that big a deal, but if you're there for her always then she'll start to realize that and no one can not fall in love with someone who's always there for you."

Demeter smiled and hugged Munk. "I'll try."

"Good, and maybe you can try not to hate my brother as much since he's doing something plenty of us wish to do."

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Of course, of course, I - wait, _plenty of us_? Who else is in this predicament?"

Generally Munk would know it's not for him to tell, but he knows no gay person will out another gay person, and because Demeter is good with secrets. So he told her. "Well, you know about Alonzo and I and now you know about Tugger and Misto. I don't know how long they've been going on. Then Cassie and Exotica seem to have something going on. Finally there's...Tumblebrutus and Macavity."

She gasped. "What? _Macavity and Tumbles?_ That's-"

"It's fine, Deme. I know my brother can be scary, but he's not heartless."

"Well he can be a real dick, too." Demeter had always been best friends with Munk since they were real little and she never liked the way Macavity treated Munk, so she told him off and then he started being mean to her, too.

"Yes, he can, but I don't think he'd ever hurt Tumbles...Well, I don't know, but we'll just let them be."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when do you let things be?"

"Since I realized how much I meddle in people's lives. Now come on, go comfort Bomba and I'll get word on how people are taking this."

"Fine."

Munk walked to the center of the Junkyard where most of the Jellicles were at. Everything looked normal; the older queens were talking, Skimble was sleeping, some of the toms were in a corner talking and joking around, the youngsters and kittens were sitting together, too, playing, and it all seemed well. Though then Munk realized that every time he walked by a group, they got quiet. Munk immediately knew they were talking about his brother. He went to Jenny and Jelly.

"Hello Jenny, Jelly," he greeted and sat next to them.

"Oh hello Munkustrap," replied Jenny.

"How are you today?" Jelly asked.

"Just fine, and yourselves?"

Jenny and Jelly exchanged looks. "Well," said Jenny. "Today we were sitting here when Tugger decided to go for a stroll with Mistoffelees and they were holding hands and we just don't think that should be shown in front of the kittens."

"Why?"

"Well, they could influence the younger ones and-"

"Jenny, it's not a choice. If a kitten ends up gay then it's not because he was influenced. It's just what he is. It's what Tugger and Misto are and they're in love and happy and it's taking a lot of what they do to come out to people. They really depend on you all to accept them. Deuteronomy does."

"But...what if they get hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Face it, Munk. Some people are not going to approve and they'll be mean to Tugger and Mistoffelees. If I tell them to stop then it'll only provoke them more."

"Do you - do you not mind that they're together?"

Jenny sighed. "Personally, I don't want to see it, but I don't want to see any of that with anyone. Though it's not like I can stop them. They'll just go behind my back. I just worry for them."

Munk smiled mentally. Leave it to Jenny to worry about every little thing.

"We just don't want a wall built between the tribe, Munk," said Jelly.

Munk nodded, seeing it from their perspective. "Well, if you two act like you approve of it and are welcoming, then it won't be as big a deal because no one ever wants to disappoint you two."

"Except for Tugger, but that's alright with us," Jenny said, and smiled.

Munk bid them good day and walked to his friends in his age group, Cori, Tanti, Asparagus, Cassie, Exotica, Admetus, Bomba and Demeter.

"We didn't know your brother was gay, Munk," said Cori.

"Really? You never would've guessed?" Munk asked, smirking.

"Well, we never thought he'd end up with someone like Mistoffelees."

"Yeah, he's so fruity."

"All I care about is that Tugger is settling down."

After talking with them, he was relieved that none of them really gave a crap, except for Bomba, but she'd get over it. He talked with the kittens who weren't really sure about it but he told them it's perfectly fine. So, he walked back to his den, relieved, to find his lover looking sexy for him.

* * *

><p>Brutus woke up to a sound, but he wasn't sure what it was. He sat up and moved his curtain to let in some light. Nothing was on the outside, but when he turned around, he was startled at the sight of Macavity. "Oh...it's you," he said.<p>

"Yeah...me," said Macavity.

"Well, what're you doing here?"

"I just...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, Macavity."

"I don't..." He sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing exactly, Brutus."

"Sit down."

Macavity sat down next to Brutus on the bed.

"You're brother came out today."

"Munkustrap?"

"No. Tugger, and his mate Mistoffelees. They let everyone know today and no one made a big deal about it."

"Why didn't they make a big deal about it? They made a big deal about it when they found out about me. What's the difference?"

"I don't know, but I'm just trying to tell you that you shouldn't have to think about what the Jellicles told you. They've changed, and so can you."

Macavity sighed. "You don't hate me?" he asked.

"Of course not. I just feel sorry for you and I'm scared for you. I..."

"What?"

"I just worry what you might do with yourself," Brutus said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to kill yourself. You're so depressed and you shouldn't be. All you want is their approval, and you can get that if you really try Macavity. I want you to know that I don't care about the bad things about you. If I did then I'd never have fallen in love with you."

"You love me?"

Brutus smiled. "Of course I do."

Macavity smiled down at him. He leaned in and planted him a kiss. "I love you, too."

They embraced passionately and made love, letting the night take them away.

* * *

><p><strong>=D <strong>

**So, guess what? I got mother fucking 'Cats' on DVD! Yeah! Sorry for the language I was just so freaking excited! Thanks to all you commentors (commentators?) for keeping me motivated!**

**=D**


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks went by and all was right. Munkustrap and Alonzo were in love, having decided that they would come out by the Ball, or at the Ball. Tugger and Misto were happy and no one was bullying them about their relationship, but just for Jenny's sake, they didn't hold hands or kiss in public. Then as for Brutus and Macavity, their relationship was finally going along smoothly.

Though then it happened.

Jelly was walking to her father's den to get him up and ready for their morning walk when she smelt something. She went into her father's den to find him there, lying on the floor - dead. Though he wasn't just dead. He was murdered. She screamed, and ran to Gus, crying as the others came at having heard the scream.

Once her father was buried the next day, speculation arose.

"There could only be one cat who'd kill another."

"You think he did it?"

"Who did it?"

"Macavity."

"But why would Macavity want to murder Gus?"

"Because he's a criminal."

"But that doesn't mean he's a murderer."

"But who else would do this?"

"I don't know."

So, once the funeral was over, they had a meeting in Deuteronomy's den on who the murderer could be.

"Coricopat, Tantomile, do you have anything?" Deuteronomy asked the psychics.

"I'm afraid not," they said together. "Whoever did this covered their tracks enough that we couldn't find any source. It's a powerful cover up."

"Do we have any evidence?"

"No sir."

"Does anyone have any speculation on who it might be?"

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Well," said Plato. "A few people have spoken of someone who could've possibly done it."

"Who?"

He lowered his head.

"Macavity, sir," said Coricopat. "That's what people have been saying."

"What?" asked Munkustrap.

"Think about it," said Pouncival. "The cover up was powerful and Macavity has magical powers. I mean, I don't know, but..." He lowered his head, too.

"Why would Macavity kill Gus?" Tugger asked.

"It's ridiculous," Munk said. "We can't assume things like this based on just our judgments."

"Son," said Deuteronomy.

Munk looked to his father.

"I'll need you to get your brother for me."

"What?" he asked, standing. "Why?"

"Just for questioning. He's just a suspect."

"But Dad-"

"Son, do this."

And so it was settled. Macavity was to be put on trial.

* * *

><p>Macavity was just leaving the Junkyard from seeing Brutus, a smile on his face, when he smelt something - Jellicles. He slowed his pace and walked tentatively and alert.<p>

"Macavity."

He turned around at the familiar voice. He smirked. "Hello Tugger."

"Hey," Tugger replied, sighing.

"What do you want?"

Tugger paused. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Macavity asked. Though before Tugger could answer, everything went black.

When he woke, he was in handcuffs. He tried to use his magic to get them off, but he found that he couldn't. He tried to vanish, but he couldn't. "What's going on?" he roared.

"Macavity."

He turned to see Munkustrap.

"What am I doing here?" he seethed.

"We used Mistoffelees to make sure you couldn't take the cuffs off or leave while wearing them. He was reluctant to do it because he knew it'd hurt Tugger to see you like this."

"Answer my question."

Munkustrap sighed. "You're accused of murder."

"WHAT?" Macavity roared. "Murder of who?"

"Gus, the theater cat. You were just accused, so it's no-"

"Shut up," Macavity spat. "Just get out of my sight."

"Macavity-"

"GO!"

Munkustrap sighed and left his brother.

The next day Macavity was out on trial.

"Macavity," said Deuteronomy. "People have made allegations regarding the death of Gus, claiming you were his murderer. Our psychics weren't able to pick up anything, saying the cover up was strong. People assumed magic was used to cover the traces of it was. So people assumed you. Can you defend yourself?"

"Of course I can," Macavity hissed. "Why would I kill him? I didn't even know him or have any grudges against him. He's never done anything to me."

Deuteronomy looked to Munkustrap.

Munkustrap stood up, holding a paper. "Someone among the tribe has claimed that you murdered Gus because you have a grudge agaisnt the whole tribe and you wanted your revenge, but that you still want to belong and so you killed off the one who was on their death bed."

"That's ridiculous! I didn't do it! Magic wasn't used to cover it up! Is it impossible for someone to just clean their traces? Can't someone just be stealthy enough to not leave any clues behind?"

Munkustrap shook a little. "Someone among the tribe-"

"Why can't you just say who?"

"It's confidential."

"Why? Afraid I'll escape and get my revenge on them?"

Tumblebrutus sat by, aching at every word Macavity said, since Macavity was only making himself look more guilty.

"I didn't do it!" Macavity roared. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

"He's guilty!"

"It was him!"

"He's a murderer!"

The crowd roared, getting hysteric and angry.

"He's innocent!"

Everyone stopped in silence and turned to look at the source of the accusation. It was Tumblebrutus, standing there, trying to look confident, but it was obvious he was scared.

"D-Do you have an alibi for Macavity?" Munkustrap asked, relief building up in him, hoping he does have one, for the sake of his brother.

"Yes," Brutus stated. He walked up in front of everyone. "Macavity was with me the night of Gus's death. He was with me that evening, night, and morning. There is no possible way for him to have commited the crime." He sighed and looked to the crowd. "Macavity and I love each other, so we've secretly been seeing each other."

Deuteronomy smiled. "Thank you Tumblebrutus. Munkustrap, take the cuffs off."

Munkustrap walked over and removed the handcuffs off of his brother. "Why don't you two go and...rejoice or something? You've had a stressful day, so go and relax together."

Macavity stood up and looked at Munkustrap. He nodded. He looked up at his father, and managed the smallest of smiled. He wrapped his arms around Brutus and they vanished.

Munkustrap turned to the crowd. "I know most of you do not approve of Brutus's and Macavity's relationship, but they love each other. They're not hurting anyone, and it's making Macavity become a better cat. If we want Macavity to become someone we can live with, then we have to approve of the relationship. We have to approve of any relationship. Like Tugger's and Misto's."

"And ours," said Alonzo, standing next to Munk, blushing tremendously. "We're together, and that's something you have to deal with."

"Us, too," said Cassie, standing up and holding hands with Exotica.

"See? There are a lot more gay cats in this tribe than you think. So, we should all just get along. That's what Jellicles do."

* * *

><p><strong>It's NOT over, so don't worry! I know it seems like this might've been but it's not. Almost over though :p<strong>

**Cassieteazer - I get emails of what your comments say even if they don't show up on here so it's not big deal =)**

**Thanks y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, can we go back now?"

"Well, maybe some other time. Don't you wanna explore the world, though?"

Brutus smiled. "What do you mean?"

"We've had so much fun these past few days outside of the Junkyard, don't you wanna go and see more? Do more? We'll return occasionally, but come on. We'll be traveling cats."

Brutus smiled bigger. "Of course...but I wanna visit them one more time before we go anywhere."

Macavity sighed. "Alright." He kissed his lover.

They entered the Junkyard and Macavity tried not to feel as such a big pariah. Munkustrap was, of course, the first one to greet them, along with Alonzo. "Hi," he greeted. "Nice to see you two again." Munk's smile faltered as he realized how natural it was to talk to his estranged brother. Though that then made his smile bigger.

Jenny and Jelly, at seeing Munk and remembering what he had said about Macavity and Brutus, they walked over to them, too. "Oh hello dearies," Jenny greeted, playing with her fingers since she was rather nervous. "You two look starved, don't they Jelly?"

"They do, and so do Munk and Alonzo. Why don't you all come to the den and we can feed you?" said Jelly, always eager to feed someone.

Macavity didn't want to go, but he knew he had to meet them halfway - and he was quite hungry, too.

Once Jenny and Jelly gave them food, the two old queens left the four to go out and check on the kittens.

"So, where's Tugger?" Macavity asked.

"Oh who knows?" Alonzo said casually. "Him and Mistoffelees are probably in their den, doing the dirty."

"You don't have to say it like that," Munk said.

"What? With them it is dirty."

"It's not that different from us." Munk blushed slightly as Brutus let out a giggle.

He cleared his throat and said, "So, Macavity and I were talking."

"Yeah?" Alonzo asked.

"And we've decided that we'd go see the world for ourselves."

Munk set down his tea. "You're not...abandoning us, right?"

"No, of course not. We'll be back for big holidays or something. I think it'd be best if we didn't stay here so often."

"That's what _I_ think. You just go along with it," said Macavity, sipping his tea.

"Whoo!"

They all turned to see Tugger and Misto coming into the den.

"I knew it would happen!" Tugger called before shutting the door. The two plopped down next to the four.

"Knew what would happen?" Alonzo asked.

"Demeter and Bombi are sleeping together," Tugger said.

Misto slapped his arm. "Good god, Tugger, they just got together like five minutes ago, they're not already sleeping together," he said, dumping himself some tea.

"We were sleeping together before we were together deary," Tugger said, flashing him a sarcastic grin.

"Not the same definiton," Misto said, sipping his tea to hide his blush.

Macavity looked at the small, black tom - who had zapped him once in his previous escapade to steal some goods from the Junkyard. Well, if he makes Tugger happy. He then looked at the black and white tom next to Munk, who had quite the snap to him. Hm, he's not bad. Again, just as long as he makes my brother happy.

The six cats talked on casually, as though they had been doing it all their life. Perhaps, it's just a brother thing, one that not many would understand, except for those three brother.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Kind of a cheesy ending, but oh well! I'm gonna have another Tugger+Misto story out tonight or tomorrow so look out for it! Check out my toehr Cats fanfics on my profile thing to read some more!**

**^..^**


End file.
